


De cuando Draco Malfoy se entera de que es Veela

by Debauchi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Veela
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/370859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debauchi/pseuds/Debauchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco se preguntaba por qué él. ¿Porque su tatatatara abuela hubiera sido veela, el tenía que acabar siendo también uno? ¿Qué no había nadie más entre las otras nueve generaciones de Malfoy que él? Entre ardillas y lechuzas demasiado cariñosas y que en este fic su madre está loca, os vais a reír, os lo aseguro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De cuando Draco Malfoy se entera de que es Veela

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter no es mío sino de JK y bla bla bla… Lo de siempre. ¿De verdad creéis que si lo fuera el libro acabaría así? Que va.. Yo hubiera hecho un súper lemon al final juntando a Lucius, Draco, Voldemort y Harry. Oh sí… eso si que hubiera sido un buen final. Aunque a lo mejor no hubiera vendido tantos libros. ¡Pero bueno, qué más da! ^_^
> 
> Bueno, solo decir que este oneshot surgió cuando encontré un fic parodiando los fics Draco!Veela en una fest de LiveJournal , y aunque prometía ser súper divertido al final me llevé una gran decepción así que pensé en escribir uno yo. Y mira que hay ideas para reírse de un Draco Malfoy veelizado y es que si no fuera porque no quería dedicarle más tiempo a escribir locuras podría haber rellanado otras 2000 palabras de tonterías varias.
> 
> Por otra parte, os parecerá que odio los fics de Veela ya que siempre los parodio, pero la verdad es que me encantan, siendo mi favorito "A Years temptation" de Lomonaaeren. Os lo aconsejo muchísimo, yo lo he leído montones de veces y me encanta. ^_^
> 
> Y nada, espero que disfrutéis de esta nueva aportación al mundo de los fics.
> 
> Besitos ^x^
> 
> PD: He utilizado 'encanto' para decir 'allure'. Como nunca he empleado el término, no estoy segura de cómo se dice en español, espero que no sea incorrecto.

De cuando Draco Malfoy se entera de que es un Veela

"Vamos hijo, debes aceptarlo." Decía Narcisa Malfoy mirando a su retoño desde uno de los sofás del comedor principal.

"No puedo entenderlo madre, es imposible." Refunfuñaba el joven rubio a su lado mientras se desordenaba el pelo con frustración.

"No cariño, el análisis no miente, eres un veela."

"Pero eso es absurdo, no hay nadie en la familia que tenga sangre veela. ¿Cómo es posible que yo lo sea?" Preguntaba histérico mirando a su madre.

"Draco. Si que ha habido en la rama de la familia de tu padre. Tu tatatatatatatatara abuela Veelinda, la que se casó con el tatatatatatatatara abuelo Pocholus era de herencia veela. Está claro que se ha saltado unas, no se… " Dijo pensativa. "…unas nueve o diez generaciones, pero eso no quita que por ti corra sangre de veela."

"¿Y porqué a mi? No lo entiendo madre." Decía mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Está claro, hijo, es porque las puñeteras escritoras de fics slash quieren ver como todo tío bueno se te acerca a manosearte."

"Ya." Añadió con cansancio levantándose del asiento. Con un breve movimiento conjuró un espejo mirándose. "La verdad es que no se lo recrimino, estoy como el queso. No sé si es por este pelo rubio casi perfecto, o por mi piel pálida y deseable, o serán mis labios carnosos…. Soy un regalo de Merlín."

Su madre le miró con angustia al ver el comportamiento de su hijo. Era igualito a su padre para que negarlo.

"Draco, por favor, deja de morrear el espejo y contrólate un poco" Dijo apartando a su hijo del objeto al que ahora estaba besuqueando.

"No es mi culpa madre, debe ser el encanto de veela que me incita. Soy tan hermoso" Decía aún mirándose fijamente y acariciando la superficie del objeto en sus manos.

"De eso quería hablarte. Tu padre, como el cobarde mortífago que es, ha huido para no tener que ser el que te explique todo esto, pero no podemos aplazar esta conversación por más tiempo. Debo contarte todo lo que implica ser un veela." Explicaba Narcisa con tono serio. "Pero lo mejor será que lo hagamos paseando al aire fresco, ya llevamos un buen rato sentados. Vamos." Dijo mientras cogía de la mano a Draco arrancándole el espejo y le arrastraba hasta el jardín principal.

"Lo más importante a tener en cuenta es que, al ser joven y aún no estar emparejado, tu encanto estará fuera de control. Así que debes aprender a controlarlo. Es de suma importancia." La mujer continuaba paseando mientras explicaba todo esto en tono serio y estricto.

"¿No entiendo porqué? SI todo el mundo me desea podré tenerlos como esclavos, haciendo mis deberes, dándome masajes, o sí, eso me gustaría." Decía en voz alta el Slytherin mientras su imaginación volaba tranquilamente por todas las posibilidades que se le presentaban.

Este ensimismamiento fue el hecho de que el rubio no se diera cuenta del inminente peligro que le acechaba desde del cielo. El joven seguía tan tranquilo pensando en sus cosas cuando una pequeña lechuza se lanzó en picado sobre él y le agarró del cabello.

"Por dios, madre, quítamelo." Gritaba el joven histérico mientras el animal se agarraba a su pelo ululando complacido.

"Tranquilo, hijo. Debes controlar el Encanto." Comentaba su madre tranquilamente a varios metros de él.

Entonces fue cuando todo empeoró. Unas pequeñas ardillas desde un árbol cercano oyendo todo el alboroto se acercaron y no pudieron impedir la atracción del fantástico olor del Slytherin. Sin poder evitarlo saltaron abalanzándose contra el joven y subiendo hasta quedar agarradas a su trasero.

El Rubio gritaba histérico corriendo de lado a lado esperando que se soltaran por el movimiento pero las ardillas sabían lo que querían y no lo iban a liberar. La más pequeña de ellas se metió dentro de su pantalón y empezó a explorar.

"Madre, me intenta violar, ayúdame. No, no toques ahí. ¡Ardilla mala, ardilla mala!" Chillaba fuera de sí.

Entonces levantó la vista al frente y fue cuando el rubio lo vio. El animal lo miraba con ojos brillantes y casi una sonrisa de gozo (si eso es posible en ese animal ^_^).

"Madre por favor, ayuda, voy a morir." Gritó corriendo mientras la mascota de su padre, una serpiente de cascabel, le perseguía siseando sin parar.

"Controla tu encanto, cariño. Es todo Control." Fue la única respuesta de su madre.

Diez minutos después estaban en un banco del jardín, mientras su madre le miraba sonriente.  
"Creo que vas mejorando." Añadió con una sonrisa complacida.

El joven rubio la miró con terror. Estaba allí, con una ardilla agarrada a cada pierna, con una serpiente de cascabel enroscada en su cuerpo y con la dichosa lechuda ululando mientras jugueteaba con su pelo. Después de todo esto, era seguro que el muchacho empezaría un proyecto de exterminio de todo animal que estuviera en terreno propiedad de los Malfoy.

Entonces una pequeña familia de escarabajos apareció uniéndose a la pequeña tropa familiar, y se quedaron pegados a su pie a lo que no pudo más que suspirar rindiéndose. El joven Draco pensó resignado que ahora esta iba a ser su vida, acosado e importunado por todo tipo de animales (si cuenta también a los humanos).

"Bueno, querido, ahora que ya estás más calmado es hora que saque otro tema jugoso. Tu pareja destinada."

Ante la mirada de asombro de su hijo la mujer se explicó mejor.

"Me refiero a tu futuro consorte con el cuál tendrás que pasar el resto de tu vida."

"¿Qué? ¿Y sí no me gusta mi futura pareja y sí…?" Se quejaba el joven aunque sin moverse demasiado para no alterar a toda la fauna que le rodeaba.

"Cariño estoy segura de te agradará. Es imposible que al final las cosas no salgan bien."

"¿Y eso porqué?" Dijo extrañado.

"Lo dice la ley que rige los fics de veela slash. Todo fic donde seas un veela tiene que acabar con la pareja que más te tocará los huevos, pero con la que al final sin él no podrás vivir."

"¿Qué?" Chilló indignado

"Las cosas son así. Seguramente será Granger o Pansy. Sabemos cuánto te irritan ambas. Y qué sepas, que entre esas dos, a tu padre y a mí nos gusta más Pansy. Lo digo por si no había quedado clara nuestra postura después de los intentos de asesinato por parte de tu padre hacia la sangre sucia. Nos molesta muchísimo que tenga más protagonismo que nosotros en todos los puñeteros libros de la saga." Explicaba su madre sin siquiera parpadear.

"¡Pero madre, yo soy gay, ya lo sabes!" Dijo indignado Draco.

"Entonces será Ron Weasley, seguro."

"¿Qué?" Gritó fuera de sí. Ante el movimiento brusco la serpiente se movió indignada apretándose más a lo que Draco se tensó y se quedó quieto durante unos segundos.

Ya más tranquilo encaró de nuevo a su madre. "La comadreja no. Es imposible que me guste ni en un futuro, ni nunca. Puaj… ni de coña."

Su madre le miró seriamente. "Si no te enlazas con él en menos de un mes morirás, Draco."

"¿Por qué?"

"Te lo he dicho ya, son las reglas de los fics de Veelas, siempre hay un periodo y si no lo cumples te vas al hoyo." Dijo su madre acompañando sus palabras con una pequeña escenificación donde cogía una cuerda inexistente que caía desde arriba mientras inclinaba su rostro y hacía como si se ahogaba con una invisible soga.

Su hijo la miraba pasmado con cara aterrada. "Ya está bien madre." Añadió con tono serio viendo como la mujer recuperaba su compostura.

"Vale, era broma. Lo de la muerte no, Draco, eso es cierto. Pero lo más seguro es que si tú pareja es un hombre sea Potter." Dijo totalmente convencida mirándole fijamente.

"¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?"

"Pues está claro, porqué a Debauchi, la autora de este fic, le chifla el slash HarryDraco. Así que no hay duda de que te va a tocar Potter."

"Ya." Susurró pensativo el rubio aún sin moverse mucho. "¿Y cómo se supone que haremos el vínculo? ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Le tengo que besar apasionadamente?" Dijo mientras los ojos le brillaban. "¡Mejor! ¿Me lo tengo que follar y mientras le muerdo dejándole una marca que le marque como mío? ¿A qué sí, a que sí?" Decía todo excitado mirando a su madre a su lado. Esta, ni siquiera se había movido.

"No, Draco, no es eso." Negó la mujer. "Lo que debes hacer es mearle encima."

"¿Qué? Eso es asqueroso." Su voz era acompañada por la cara repugnada que mostraba.

"Ahora eres como muchos otros animales. ¿Y cómo hacen ellos para marcar su territorio?¿Eh?" Dijo elevando las cejas y esperando a que su hijo respondiera.

"¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?" Comentó con desagrado. "Bueno, está bien, lo que no sé es cómo voy a convencer a Potter de….¡MADRE!" Gritó histérico señalando con un brazo tembloroso delante de ellos. "¿Aquello que se acerca es un jabalí?"

"Que curioso." Dijo con entusiasmo. "No sabía que teníamos jabalís. ¡Es estupendo!." Comentó emocionada pero sin moverse de su asiento. "Acuérdate de controlar el encanto, hijo."

Y lo último que se supo de Draco fue que murió por culpa de que un jabalí en celo se propasó con él y bueno, que sepáis que Lucius y Narcisa se vengaron del pobre animal. ¡Ni os imagináis lo bien que comieron esas navidades!¡Jabalí a la naranja! ¡Ñam ñam!

FIN


End file.
